


My Personal Statement: An Introductory Letter

by AColl98



Series: DPT School: It's going tibia okay. [1]
Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Based on Real Events, Exaggeration, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Gen, Graduate School, Graduation, Help, Homework, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Memories, Multi, One Shot, Other, Physical Therapy, Post-Graduation, Research, School, Students, Studying, Waiting For Update, Work In Progress, doctor of physical therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AColl98/pseuds/AColl98
Summary: School, especially grad school, is inevitably going to be stressful. But there are a few shining moments of pure gold which ought to be recorded and remembered.
Relationships: SPT/DPT, Student/Teacher - Relationship, classmates/classmates, old friends/new friends - Relationship, physical therapist/patient
Series: DPT School: It's going tibia okay. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162901





	My Personal Statement: An Introductory Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hopefully you are reading this entry first before you read the other entries of this series. If not, that's okay; welcome either way! I am hoping to just give you some brief information and a few disclaimers before you start the series.

Hello! Welcome to this series of one-shots based on real life events! I hope to impart some laughs, insight, and general stress relief by sharing a few stories from my personal life. For the protection of myself and those involved in these stories though, I will not be telling you any personal information like their real names, where we attend school, or what year we graduated. If you happen to know me or recognize any of these events, that is great! I hope that you enjoy my retelling of the event; however, I would ask that you keep such knowledge to yourself. Please respect the privacy of those in my stories as well as my own. Also, because I am a drama queen--especially when it comes to my writing--some of these stories will be exaggerated. I hope it only makes them better. 

There are a few details I am willing to depart with in order to make this series more understandable. Myself and my classmates were doctor of physical therapy students (DPT). Many of us went to school together in our undergraduate education, so we know each other relatively well. As a result, my class was a bit on the young side as far as graduate students are concerned, especially since most of us joined the DPT program immediately after finishing our undergraduate work. My stories will begin in our first semester of graduate school, and have the potential to continue all the way through to our graduation. I have not yet decided how much I am willing to share. Unfortunately I cannot provide you with a clear timeline of what happened when (ie giving dates to events) in an effort to protect privacy, but I will do my best to help provide general timing ques, like what year we were in school and such. 

I would also like to give a disclaimer for inside jokes and references. As a group of us have known each other for a relatively long time, they are bound to appear. Should I feel it necessary, I will do my best to expand on the reference. Also, for all intensive purposes, we are medical students in these stories; these stories will often involve knowledge that we have been expected to learn, understand, and memorize. I will do my best to clarify what I can, but not everything will be easily understood. I apologize. But as a lifelong learner, I encourage you to google it! You never know what you will learn in a day. 

Thank you in advance for keeping myself and my classmates safe. We hope you enjoy our stories and find a little light in the dark of the worst days. I also want to thank my classmates. They kept me sane throughout the whole experience and I never could have done it without them. They truly are some of the best people I know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please enjoy the series. I hope we make you laugh and smile!


End file.
